Forever For Me & You
by Dark Cloud-Sky Ivy
Summary: One-Shot. Clary and Jace, Clary's gone. Jace is alone in the world, or is he? Sweet, slight lime...lemon?   AU- human non-shawdowhunters. A good read. M for safety.


Jace watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. His heart was already fragile and unsubstantial, but it seemed as though it had mended itself together again just to break, shatter, and blow away with the wind all over again.

_**Flashback**_**…**

She ran from him laughing and he followed, catching her. He pulled on her and they both fell back into the soft green grass. Her smile was radiant like the sun. He sighed, pulling her closer and kissed her full lips gently. She responded eagerly.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Jace. I always will."

She brushed her small hands delicately over his face as though she were memorizing it. Clary breathed in his scent as she peppered kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbone.

Time passed slowly as they lay there in the grass just taking each other in. Enjoying the sun, the clear skies, the clean air, and gentle breezes offered only in Idris. Once the sun set and was completely gone, the couple made their way back to their home.

Once they stepped through the door Jace pressed Clary against it, feeling every part of his body match up to hers. She moaned, and it was like music to his ears.

"I was wondering what you were waiting for." Clary sighed out as he kissed down her neck hungrily. He didn't answer, just continued to assault her body in the most pleasurable ways until just kissing wasn't enough. He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

Laughing as she bounced slightly, Clary beckoned him closer. When he was in front of her, she kissed him and started on the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing every one and then slid it from his arms even slower. Jace groaned and took his lips from hers but never lost contact with her silken smooth skin.

Her hands traveled down his chest and abs pausing at the rim of his pants momentarily before sliding those and his boxers down with her hands. She smiled up at him as he slipped off her shirt and kissed her waiting lips again. There was no urgency, just the two of them and their undying love for the other in this moment.

Once all clothes were shed, Jace and Clary came together in the most loving and intimate way possible. They made love long into the night, never rushing the slow pace set.

Jace awoke in the morning with Clary still asleep and tucked in his arms. Dawn was just beginning to stretch her rosy fingers across the sky as Clary woke and turned to face her fiancée with a bright smile.

"Good morning, handsome," she said as she leaned up and quickly captured his lips with hers.

"Morning, baby." Jace smiled and winked, pulling Clary up and out of the bed with him and toward the bathroom. Clary giggled as she looked down.

"Looks like we're gonna have some bathroom fun this morning, huh?"

"You know me so well," Jace said as he pulled her into the shower stalk and pressed against her, smirking.

_**End Flashback.**_

The skies opened up as each person stepped forward and dropped a handful of dirt down onto the casket. Jace let his tears fall and closed his eyes before tossing in his handful last. The diggers began to fill the hole, and Jace turned and walked away unable to take the looks anymore.

Taking his time, Jace slowly made it to Clary's favorite place to go in the small town of Idris. There in a clearing with a small stream running through it, he climbed up a rope ladder and felt her presence wrap around him. Jace let everything he held back for the past three days without her go. He cried for everything they had and now would be gone forever; he cried for the future plans they would never accomplish, he cried for everything that was her, everything he would now miss, to never have again and he cried for the life that he would now have to go through without her.

When he was done crying, he looked through all of the artwork Clary drew and stashed in the little homey tree house they had built together years before. Slowly, he began to fall asleep.

_**Dream/Flashback…**_

Laying in the hospital bed with the too big gown covering her fragile body, Clary turned to Jace and frowned.

"You're tired, you should sleep." She raised her hand because he was about to protest. "No, I don't want you to go, just sleep. Right there in that horrid chair."

Jace shook his head. "I can't…"

"Why not, Jace?" Clary said with a bite to her voice which made Jace smile, because even in her weakest state she was still stubborn like a mule.

"'Cause I'm scared, Clary. I don't want to close my eyes and then wake up to see…" he choked on his words and her gaze softened.

"Jace I'm not going anywhere yet. And trust me. I'm not leaving you while you sleep. Just please, for me?" He looked in her eyes; she was pleading with him. But he just couldn't, and she must have seen that because she began to sing with such strength that one would question if she was in fact close to dying at any time.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

"So Jace, don't tell me if I'm dying. Don't tell me that I am 'cause I already know. I'm staying here for awhile longer. Sleep for me baby. I'll still be here when you wake up."

_**End Flashback.**_

Jace awoke to birds chirping, the sounds of the river and other wildlife, but above that he woke to a faint giggle. _Her_ giggle. He felt her presence grow stronger as he slipped out of the tree house and toward the river. And there he saw the most beautiful and slightly unbelievable thing he ever laid his eyes on.

It was Clary. She was just as he remembered, pale white, creamy skin that looked like silk, full lips that were slightly pouty, big emerald green eyes that seemed to see straight through all his crap and into his soul, that flame of fire that was her hair, and her smile that put the sun to shame.

"Surprised? Well you shouldn't be. I told you that I'd never leave you." Jace just stood there shocked.

"I may be gone from the earth, honey, but never from you mind, heart, and soul. I know you miss me because I miss you, too." She took a step toward him and the tears began to fall down his cheeks again.

"I love you so much, Clary."

"Always and forever."

She touched him, her hands were warm and soft like they were when she was still alive. She wiped away his tears and kissed his lips softly.

"When you need me, come here, back to this place. I'll be here. I'll always be with you though, and I'll always watch over you. But I need you to do one thing for me, Jace."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's that?"

"Live for us both. And meet me here the day you leave earth so we can walk through the gates of heaven together."

"I promise I will. For you, for us."

Clary smiled and began to fade from his vision. "I'm always here." She whispered. A breeze blew by and the sun dulled slightly.

Music played faintly in the breeze that tousled Jace's hair.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

Jace smiled to himself and went on to do as Clary wished.

He lived for them both. He wasn't happy like he was when she was here, but he _was_ happy. And he _lived, _and let himself_ love _those in his life.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.

Thank you Emily Bowden for being an amazing beta. (Check out her stories if you have the time, once you start you won;t want to stop.)

The song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Thriving Ivory and their respective owners. _Angels On The Moon - Thriving Ivory _all charaters are property of Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot and the formation of the words.

I don't allow translations of my works.

~MSA/ DC-SI


End file.
